The UAW proposes a continuation project to train workers and worksite leaders at manufacturing facilities in the auto, metalworking and transportation equipment industries in the recognition and prevention of exposure to hazards of job assignments involving hazardous materials and wastes. The training will be conducted both at the worksite on work time at UAW represented plants and at other locations. Serious acute and chronic effects of chemical exposures, and physical hazards of waste handling assignments have been documented in this industry. Target populations include hourly workers with similar chemical exposures to those at hazardous waste sites, worksite first responders and emergency response personnel, supervisors and union representatives. In the first 15 months of the project the UAW has defined curricula, conducted effective preparation of 30 peer trainers to assist project staff and delivered 58 programs to 3148 persons representing 487 workplaces with total hourly employment over 325,000. Evaluation has demonstrated effectiveness and access to the target population. The continuation project will: develop additional advanced training materials; provide additional preparation for peer instructors to assist professional staff in conducting training; conduct worksite leadership training in recognition and abatement of dangers of hazardous waste activities; tour worksites to identify training needs and populations at that site; conduct awareness, emergency responder and job specific training at the worksite on work time. The University of Michigan will continue to assure quality and evaluate the effectiveness of training, the impact of different training approaches, and the effectiveness of and support needs for peer trainers. U of M will also assist in preparing peer instructors and will document experiences, strategies and barriers encountered by peer trainers from different grantees.